What a Day
by MarinaMoon
Summary: Here is a short story based on Ms. Lackey's Valdemar books. In particular Tayledras. How I wonder do you get a bondbird?
1. What a Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Valdemar series or any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful, and very talented Mercedes Lackey who is the rightful owner of the books and the ideas used in my stories. In this fan fiction the characters are created by me. My story takes place in 1376 AF after the Mage Storms during Queen Selenay's reign. Enjoy!!!

What A Day

By: Marina L.

Skydreamer stared up at the trees. This was a perfect night outside the k'Vena Vale, though she loved staying in her ekele, which is high up in the trees. She liked being outside the Vale much more. Skydreamer watched the birds up in the trees with dreamlike eyes of blue. Her long wavy black hair was stirring in the wind. She closed her eyes and listened. She could hear all the forest sounds. An owl hooted in the east, wings fluttered in the north, a crow screamed its annoyance in the south, and in the west was silence.

Wait a second Skydreamer thought to herself. What is wrong in the west? It was her job to protect the k'Vena Vale with her life if she had to. Now she wished more then ever with all her heart that she had a bondbird. Finding out what is wrong in the west would be so much easier, she thought sullenly. Skydreamer hung her head, then scowled to herself and headed towards the west, maybe even towards danger.

Skydreamer made her way through the dark trees as quietly as a bird. She was always good at such things, why, she never knew. It could be because she was Tayledras, but she knew better. Bitterly she thought of that long ago day many years ago, when she was just a small child who did not know yet of the difference between right and wrong, or good and evil for that matter. Sniffing with unshed tears Skydreamer remembered that one day. She was thinking or as others always say dreaming looking up at the vast darkening sky. The voices did not notice her but that usually happened to her even now. That is when she heard it. Skydreamer halted trying to stop the sob from escaping her clenched lips. The two Tayledras she was staying with where talking about her. Saying that she was not one of them because of the way she was. Well she sure showed them didn't she. Yes she thought angrily. So what if she was not born a Tayledras she was one know. Expelling her breath and wiping away moisture from her eyes she focused on her surroundings. It was time to put her memories away and concentrate on the present. Looking back would not change anything, that she knew instinctively.

Skydreamer hurried on watching for any movements not of the forest. After some time she stopped and closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the shadowed woods and to anything that was out there. Something was wrong, she was sure of it. It was way too quiet and there was no noise for miles around. Skydreamer opened her eyes, took a breath, and began to move again. After two miles or more of travel, she stopped. She had heard something, but what she did not know. She continued to move through the forest in great speed, but with no sound whatsoever.

Now, she knew what the noise was. Something was hurt, she could sense it. It was also very frightened of some large creature. At that exact moment, a large roar resonated through the forest. What the hell is that, Skydreamer thought. As a scout she knew every animal that lived in the forest near the k'Vena Vale. But a roar like this one, she never heard in her life. She may be young around 20, Skydreamer was sure of that, but she was always wise beyond her years because of the life she lead.

Finally, Skydreamer came out into a very small clearing. The moonlight was not very bright here but Skydreamer had the eyes of a hawk so she did not mind that it was so dark. She surveyed the clearing and spotted a large bird on the ground near thick bushes. The bird looked badly hurt to her eyes. She made her way across the small clearing to the bird not noticing a very large black form staring at her from a lower branch of a tree. It stared at her unmoving with forest green eyes. As Skydreamer was now right in front of the large bird she heard a deadening scream in her mind :Look Out: .

Skydreamer was so surprised and shocked by this that she dropped to the ground covering her ears. In a moment's notice, the creature, black as night, jumped down from the tree branch and landed on the ground. Its eyes were still on Skydreamer and they flickered in the moon's light dangerously.

Skydreamer took her hands out of her ears and shook her head. Then she looked at the bird that was right next to her terrified of something. Skydreamer turned around in a hurry and rolled out of the huge cat's pounce. She got to her feet and dodged another attack by the black cat's massive claws. She was amazed at its size and power, but was dazzled nonetheless by the creature's beauty. Skydreamer stared into its green eyes as if hypnotized. The large black cat stopped and stared at her too. Then it roared so loud that the ground shook underneath them. The large cat then turned and ran into the forest disappearing in the darkness of the trees. Skydreamer, in a daze, turned and walked to the bird. She kneeled and saw it was a young martial eagle. Skydreamer picked the hurt eagle up and headed for home.

As Skydreamer entered the Vale, a group of Tayledras scouts ran to her. They all looked worried but glad to see her. So much attention centered only on her got Skydreamer out of her daze, and she fell to the ground with the eagle held tightly in her hands. All the scouts rushed to her side to help her. Somewhere in Skydreamer's mind a little girl hidden in a cave crawled out and watched with awe and sweet silent tears.

One of the scouts called Steelsun picked Skydreamer up and carried her to the healer of the Vale. Skydreamer blinked her eyes and looked up at the scout carrying her with such genteelness. Hiding a blush she looked down at her injured companion. What was this, she asked herself. But no answer came yet she felt her hear expand just a little at all the worry and love she saw in the eyes of her people.

Steelsun delivered Skydreamer and her injured friend to the healers. It looked to her that the handsome scout did not want to leave her but she smiled wanly at him and thanked him for his care. The smile he returned made her insides squirm with unknown feelings towards this man. But as he left she found they where a pleasant change from the usual ones she had.

As word reached the rest of the Vale, more Tayledras began to gather near the place where Skydreamer and the eagle she brought were kept. Healer Heartfire checked Skydreamer and gave her a new pair of clothes. She had massive cuts on her arms, legs, and back. They were large claw marks but now only scars. The healer had seen much in her day but never wounds sustained by this scout. The healer though Skydreamer was one brave lady.

The eagle on the other hand was not doing very well at all compared with his rescuer. The eagle, Healer Heartfire determined was only one year old and she was very badly hurt. Her right leg and left wing were broken. Plus, she would not let others care for her, which could lead to her death. Healer Heartfire was worried and very much confused by all of it. The healer planned to talk to Skydreamer as soon as she woke up from her long overdue rest.

Meanwhile, Skydreamer slept in pure joy's peace. While outside the healer's ekele everyone talked about Skydreamer being gone for two weeks with no word from her. She had done this before but she never left the Vale more then a week, after that time she would always return. Everyone knew she had no family, no friends, no partner, and no bondbird. They wanted to know her, be her friends, and help her if and when she needed help. But she would not let anyone near her to care for her. What had happened to her they asked. Where did she find the eagle they wandered. All of the scouts hoped Skydreamer and the eagle she brought with her would be all right. Most of all Steelsun. All of them cared for Skydreamer, she was part of the Vale and part of them no matter what.

Skydreamer woke up to find herself alone in the healer's ekele. She got up stretched and looked around. Then she saw the eagle perched on top of a wooden branch like looking perch. She looked radiant with her white belly with its brawn and black specks and brawn and black feathers. Skydreamer saw that the eagle was 5-6 ft long, with an 8ft wingspan and weighed she guessed 13 lbs. Then Skydreamer looked deeply into the eagle's eyes.

:I like you: she heard in her head. :I you partners: the voice said. Skydreamer gasped, she could hear the eagle in her mind. Oh ...how she dreamed of this day to be able to hear a bird. It was amazing and she did not want this to end. The martial eagle looked at Skydreamer with curious but amused eyes.

:I want stay you: it said again. Skydreamer was giddy all over. She could not believe this it was like a dream. :Can you hear me: Skydreamer thought at the eagle, who seemed to be enjoying herself. :Yes me hear: the eagle answered. Skydreamer was so happy by the reply that she could have danced in joy. :Do you have a name: Skydreamer asked upset with herself because she forgot to ask earlier. :Marree: was the reply and it had a pleasing tone to it.

Skydreamer had sparkles in her eyes she felt as if she was flying. Then she shook herself awake. She came closer to the eagle and looked her over. Skydreamer could see Marree was still badly hurt and her wounds where not healing. Skydreamer became worried and she looked closer at Marree who was not eating and to Skydreamer's horror slowly dying. Tears began falling from Skydreamers eyes. She took Marree carefully in her arms and held her tight. Tears fell on Marree's feathers.

:Why you cry: Marree asked in mindspeech. Skydreamer wiped away her tears and looked into Marree's eyes again. :I don't want you to die we just found each other: Skydreamer replied the same way. :Stay with me please------- I'll take care of you I promise: Skydreamer mindspoke to Marree with such force that it startled the eagle.

:Ok me get better you: Marree replied in answer to Skydreamer who smiled. Skydreamer placed Marree gently on her perch. She then gave her more meat to eat and watched as Marree took her first bite. In no time at all the food was gone and Skydreamer had to give her friend, her bondbird more. It was the most rewording thing in her life and Skydreamer felt rejuvenated with Marree by her side at last.

Days passed and Skydreamer became even more attached to Marree. They were a perfect match. Steelsun visited the pair as much as possible bringing more laughter to Skydreamer's life then ever was before. With Skydreamers help and love Marree recovered from her wounds. She even let the healer Heartfire come near her which was a good start. And with Steelsun's care Skydreamer was finally able to shed her unhappy past and look foreword towards the future.

A week after Skydreamer and Marree became bonded Skydreamer told the Healer and the Elders what happened to her. The Elders where pleased that Skydreamer had found a bondbird at last. And they where even more surprised and happy about Skydreamers personality change. All of course, for the better.

Skydreamer was honest with the counsel about what she saw. Even though she knew every species of animal, the one she had encountered was unknown even to her. The Elders were not happy by this news and sent out messages to other Vales to learn if anyone else knew of this creature or not.

Also scouting parties were sent to the forest with no trace of the beast found. After the incident with Skydreamer no other k'Vena Vale member ever saw the black cat with forest green eyes. It was like it just vanished into thin air or left the forest no one really knew or did they?

The End


	2. News Only page

My fans: Katy, and oceanmate. Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing. The feedback, any feedback helps a great deal. Thanks again.

Hi all

I know this was short but it was written in 2002 I think and thus is different then my other fan fiction stories. I may in time edit it some more but for know this is it. Like I stated in the summery it's a short fan fiction. 0)

As for this story having a continuation well something is in the works. Yes another short story but only one character will be appearing from this tale. That's it for now.

Wind to thy wings friends,

Marina

**Answers to Questions:**

To: Katy

"'She may be young around 20, Skydreamer was sure of that'

Doesn't she know how old she is?" Yes, Skydreamer doesn't know how old she is. And as for my punctuation I'll try to get it fixed when I find someone to help me with grammar, spelling, and editing overall. 0)

To: oceanmate

Thanks for your suggestions. I'll try to edit the story this month to make it easier for others.


End file.
